


no title because this is not a thing

by theviolonist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theviolonist/pseuds/theviolonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Tyler and Dylan have been sleeping together for three weeks and it's - nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no title because this is not a thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyclogenesis (addictedkitten)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/gifts).



> nope, this does not exist. (more seriously (or not), cyclogenesis was talking about how she wanted more tyler/dylan on her tumblr and i'm a creepy stalker who wants her to have all the good things. not that this is a good thing. because it isn't.)

So Tyler and Dylan have been sleeping together for three weeks and it's – nice.

No, it is, it really is. Sex in general, especially with people as good-looking as Tyler, definitely ranges in the 'nice' column of Dylan's brain, and, well, this particular kind of sex is sort of mind-blowing. So it's good. 

To be honest, Dylan doesn't even remember how it started. He remembers joking about their bromance and being surprised to hear Tyler joke back, then being pressed by Tyler against his trailer and kissed like Tyler wanted to _eat_ him (which, no, thank you, starring in a show where everyone wants to eat everyone has provided Dylan's brain with enough disturbing beastial imagery for his entire _life_ ), and then he doesn't remember anything because his brain stopped working.

So sleeping with Tyler is definitely a good thing in Dylan's life.

And Dylan is totally a chill guy, and he's okay with being friends with benefits of fuckbuddies or whatever kids call it these days, more than okay really. He just wouldn't mind a little more precisions. Because Dylan is a precise guy, and he likes to know where he stands.

Which is why he asks Tyler, as they're lying together on the couch in Dylan's trailer, covered in fluids Dylan prefers not to think about: "So, uh, are we dating? Or not? It's totally cool if we're not, by the way. I mean, just sex is good too. Sex is awesome."

Because Dylan is the most awkward person on the planet. No wonder he plays Stiles so well. It's because he  _empathizes_ with him. At least Dylan doesn't have to deal with crazy-ass werewolves that spend half their time naked and the other half trying to get themselves killed.

Tyler is half-asleep but he's also a decent guy, so he cracks an eyelid open and pretends to be interested by what Dylan is saying. "Huh?"

_Straight to the point, Dylan_. "Are we dating?"

Tyler half-smiles, which probably shouldn't be as endearing as it is, and hauls himself up on his elbows so he can kiss Dylan. It's awkward and it lands more on his jaw than on his mouth, but it's nice anyway. Okay, maybe Dylan is a little whipped, so what?

"Duh," Tyler mumbles sleepily, slipping an arm around Dylan's waist and pulling him close to cuddle. Nobody likes cuddling as much as Tyler Posey.  _Nobody_ . He's a cuddle-slut of the worst kind.

"Oh," Dylan says, trying not to let the horribly cheesy smile break out on his face and mostly failing, "okay then."

And if he doesn't even mind the day after when Colton writes "I lurv Tyler" in pink sharpie on the side of his trailer, well, he'll blame that on temporary insanity. 

 

 

("So, does that mean we can't have a threesome?"

Tyler chokes on his toast. That was definitely not the reaction he was hoping for. He pats Tyler's back, because Tyler staying alive is kind of necessary to the proceeding of things. 

"Because, you know," Dylan continues, because keeping his mouth shut is not a skill that he has, and well, now that he started, he might as well finish, "Hoechlin didn't look against the idea. In fact, he looked very interested."

Tyler is still choking on his toast, so Dylan decides to do him a favor and talk to him about it later. 

"It's okay, babe," he says soothingly. Tyler glares at him. 

Given the size of the hickey Dylan sports the next morning, he's going to assume that that means Tyler is in too.)


End file.
